Boredom
by Hannio
Summary: TAITO Some mindless fluff for you all to enjoy. Tai is bored. What can Matt do to change it around? Please Review


_**Boredom**_

_**By **_

_**Hannio**_

**_Disclaimer – Nope neither of these characters belong to little old me_**

**_AUTHOR NOTE – This story came about because I was bored and in a writing mood. I haven't written a Digimon story for ages. In fact I haven't written anything for ages so hopefully you'll enjoy it_**

Tai was bored, not slightly bored no he could have dealt with slightly bored he was in fact bored out of his mind. There was absolutely nothing to do, it was raining outside so any outdoor activities were a no no, and not even he was crazy enough to go out in a thunderstorm. All his friends were busy and that let him alone and bored… well not necessarily alone.

He turned to Matt with a glare on his face. When he had invited his best friend round his house he had meant for the blond boy to entertain him in some fashion, instead Matt had arrived looking stylish as per usual, had settled on Tai's bed and pulled out a music magazine and began reading it in silence. That had been 20 minutes ago and he was still reading and still silent.

"Matt" Tai whined from where he sat on the floor, a silence met him causing Tai's frown to worsen not only was he bored but his meant to be entertainment was ignoring him "Matt" he said again drawing out the word far longer than it should have been. He heard Matt sigh and found himself staring into annoyed blue eyes

"Tai?" the younger boy said, Tai scooting nearer the bed

"Matt entertain me" Matt's blond eyebrow rose

"Entertain you?" he repeated lowering the magazine to the bed "and pray what you want me to do?" a thousand dirty thoughts went through Tai's mind making his tanned cheeks redden slightly.

"Erm…." He hesitated what he really wanted his best friend to do was throw him on the bed and ravish him just as he did in Tai's dreams each night but somehow he didn't think saying that to the other boy would help him in any fashion.

"I'm waiting" Matt said "you have 10 seconds before I turn back to my magazine and you once again cease to exist. Time starts now"

"You'll do anything I want?" Tai questioned quickly seeing Matt mentally counting down

"Indeed" the other boy replied

"Anything" Tai pressed again

"Anything, 4 seconds left Tai, 3… 2….1…."

"Kiss me" both Tai and Matt froze in equal shock neither quite believing what had come out of Tai's mouth. He clapped a hand over it too late and stared at Matt with big brown eyes his cheeks turning scarlet. He couldn't believe he had said that, he had been thinking it yes but he had never meant to let the words out of his mouth.

"Kiss you" Matt replied, his own eyes widening for a second as he stared at his best friend. A silence echoed between them. Tai wanted to speak but he didn't quite dare in case something worse came out of his mouth like shag me. "You want me to kiss you?" Matt repeated softly his head tilting slightly. His eyes looked thoughtful as if he wasn't really there. He looked at Tai who still remain motionless, hand still clamped over his mouth. Matt sighed "Well you see tai it's like this…."

Tai closed his eyes for a second here it was the speech he had been waiting for, the one when Matt said he was flattered and all but he was straight and he didn't feel the same way. God things would never be the same between the two of them again

"You see Tai" Matt continued "It's very hard for me to kiss you when your hand is clamped over your mouth, unless you're wanting me to kiss your hand or something?" Tai blinked a few time as Matt's words sank in. He turned his attention to the other boy to see him smiling warmly at him. He took his hand away slowly

"You want to kiss me?" he said his voice coming out high pitch. Matt nodded

"I told you I'd do anything, I just didn't think you'd pick something I'd actually would want to do" Tai blinked again

"So you want to kiss me?" Tai repeated for good measure. Matt didn't answer instead he laughed as he rolled his eyes and than leaned forward pressing his lips against Tai's. Tai sat there for a split second, his eyes wide before they closed and he began kissing back. When they eventually separated both were red and grinning even as they caught their breath.

"Matt" Tai said finally his grin growing on his face

"Yes Tai" Matt replied

"Matt I'm Bored" Matt grin grew as well.

"Well I'll have to see what I can do about that" he commented leaning in again.

_**Mindless fluff how we love you! Please review but do not flame. Thank you! xxx**_


End file.
